There is provided a display apparatus for motor vehicle, which includes a display device capable of displaying the speed of motor vehicle, the number of rotations of combustion engine, the fuel remaining amount or the temperature of cooling water as images in an instrument panel of a motor vehicle. In such a display apparatus for motor vehicle, the images which are displayed in accordance with the driving state of motor vehicle may be switched, and the images may be displayed in an enhanced manner when necessary, or the images may be combined with the other members so as to improve the visibility and the design thereof.
As for the display apparatus for motor vehicle in which the images and the other members are combined with each other, a display device including a partition member (a decoration member) which surrounds a part of display region of the display device (a display device) has been proposed (e.g., refer to JP 2011-17723 A). In the display apparatus for motor vehicle as described in JP 2011-17723 A, the partition member is formed in an annular shape and is disposed in front of the display device (the passenger side). Further, a part of the display region is made visible through inside of the partition member. When the image of the region surrounded by such a partition member is displayed on the display device such that the image is seen as being moved, the partition member is slidably moved in accordance with the movement of the image so that the design of the display apparatus for motor vehicle is further improved.